


Loving Revenge

by Wolflover21



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PINING KEITH, Unrequited Love, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflover21/pseuds/Wolflover21
Summary: Pining Keith with Lance who doesn't feel the same way. Keith decides to get revenge.





	Loving Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ahh first post on here I hope you like it! Please give me feedback!

Loving Revenge (by surreal-snow on tumblr)

It was after another successful mission. Yet another planet was out of Galra control and under the protection of Voltron. Everyone was safely back in the castle as it got late. Everything was looking up. It was time for Keith to say something. He followed Lance as he headed back to his room, his face warming in nervous anticipation.

“Hey, Lance?” He called out to the blue paladin. Lance turned to face him.  
“Yeah, man. I’m just gonna go lie down I’m tired.”  
“Oh, well, just wait a second…I-I want to tell you something.”

Lance looked at him both with confusion and curiosity.   
“Yeah? What is it?”

Keith hesitated, trying to get up the confidence. He fought bloodthirsty monsters, robeasts, and sadist Galra soldiers. This was nothing compared to all of that.

“Well…I…um…I just wanted to tell you that I…think about you a lot and I just---I care about you, you guys are all my family but…I-I like more than just family if you get what I mean…?”

Lance’s face was blank, face void of emotion, expressionless, which didn’t exactly help Keith’s situation. The moments ticked by painfully until Lance cleared his throat and spoke.

“Look, Keith…if you’re gay, that’s cool and everything. I’m glad you told me but like…I-I don’t feel the same way about you. You’re my family sure, but I’d never…I’d never think of you like that. Sorry.”

Keith thought he felt his heart shatter. His words weren’t angry, but serious and harsh. Keith felt breath leave him. He looked at the floor, unable to respond and didn’t want Lance to see him. Lance looked at him for a few seconds before muttering a goodbye and trotting off to his room.

Keith clenched his fists at his sides before sprinting away to his room, tears streaming out behind him. He slammed the door behind him and leaned on it, his hand resting on the cold metal, panting and sweaty.

How could he be so stupid? 

He pounded his fist on the door angrily and shut his eyes tightly as tears began to fall down his cheeks, hoping his tightly shut eyes would stop them, to no avail.

I’m an idiot. He’s not gay, he doesn’t love me, stupid, stupid, stupid. Lance is stupid. He was so horrible to me, I hate him. 

But Keith didn’t and couldn’t hate Lance, not really. Because his feelings for the Cuban boy were real. And he hated himself for it. He hated himself for having feelings for him and hated Lance for not treating his feelings with respect. He hated Lance for having a perfect face, a perfect jawline, pretty eyes, kissable cheeks, a muscled body, a good looking ass…

I hate him, I hate him, I hate—

Tears streamed down Keith’s face and he let them fall, feeling too numb to do anything about them now. He cried silently, no sniffling, no deep breaths to regain composure, just let the tears fall, waiting for his emotions to clear up, waiting for him to see sense, that he didn’t really love Lance and this was some sort of trick his body was playing on him. But it wasn’t.

Keith just stood there crying for what felt like hours. When he felt like he could, he wiped his tears and glanced at the clock on the night stand by his bed. 1:30AM, it read. 

Good, even Lance would be asleep by now. There were attack drills scheduled for the morning but Keith couldn’t find it in himself to care. Lance owed him, owed him for making him fall in love with him and then treating his feelings like they meant nothing to him, that Lance didn’t care for the red paladin at all. Keith felt cheated, humiliated. 

He picked himself up off the wall and headed out into the hallway. He decided to take a walk to clear his head. Although as if everything was trying to betray him today, his feet led him to Lance’s room. He felt like collapsing there just to spite himself. But he didn’t. 

Instead, he pounded hard on Lance’s door once. It opened surprisingly, and he entered. Lance was snoring, his body sprawled out on his bed, his hair messy. Keith shoved away a lingering feeling of warmth in his chest and walked over to Lance’s desk. It had the usual things. A picture of his family at home, a few stray pens and writing paper. Even though they were in space, Lance had always wanted to write letters to his family to make sure they knew he was safe, that he was okay, even though he could never figure out how he’d deliver the letters to them.

Keith hated that he found that cute too. He found everything about Lance freaking adorable. He kicked over the chair angrily. It fell onto the floor, making a large crashing sound. Lance rolled over in his sleep but didn’t wake. Idiot. Stupid idiot.

He glanced over at the chair, trying to prop it up right when he realized Lance’s jacket, the one he wore every single day without fail, had fallen off of it. Keith allowed himself a small smirk. It wasn’t much, but it would make him feel better. He propped the chair back up and heard Lance rousing himself from sleep. He grabbed the jacket in his arms and quickly raced out of Lance’s room just as he called out to him, “Keith?”

Keith ran with the jacket in his hands, not stopping till he reached his room. He lay down on his bed, splaying the jacket out next to him, like the way Lance had been lying down on his bed. He placed his head on his pillow and breathed in its scent. It smells so much of Lance. His home that smelled of spices and leather furniture, hair gel, and something else…cherries. Keith remembered Lance mentioning to him his shampoo was cherry scented, that cherries were his favorite fruit. I don’t feel very “cheery” right now. Keith thought despite himself. That was the kind of idiotic pun that Lance would say. He sighed into the jacket. It smelled nice, great even. It was a reassuring, comforting aroma, it smelled like family. As he breathed it them in, the scents mixed together into a scent that just screamed--Lance. 

Keith thought about the events that had happened only hours before. He had wanted Lance to feel the same way, or at least make it seem like they could still be friends and teammates without being awkward around each other. 

He sighed a long, deep, regretful sigh. Nobody ever gets what they want anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please send me requests to do I'll post them here!


End file.
